When you fell from nowhere
by Anya M
Summary: Cette première rencontre. Tu t'en souviens ? Le douze février. Elle est gravée en moi pour toujours.  A mon ange.


_When you fell from nowhere..._

« YVÄNN ! »

L'appel résonna dans la chambre, vibrant pendant une seconde à peine. Elle transpirait et son regard était perdu sur le mur clair en face d'elle. Ces cauchemars se ressemblaient tellement... La peur, grandissante, étouffante. Inévitable. La solitude factice, pourtant si douce. Et puis les voix, les rires, le mépris. La course, la fuite, les cris, les pleurs. La fuite. La chute. Lente, douloureuse ; la multitude de mains qui la giflaient au passage. La dureté, la couleur grisâtre de ce monde vers lequel elle plongeait. La noirceur aveuglante. La chute. La chute. Aucune aile pour la retenir. Aucun fil auquel s'accrocher. Et l'éveil. Salvateur et angoissant.

Elle frissonna en ramenant ses cuisses contre sa poitrine, gémissant des paroles incompréhensibles, étouffées par des sanglots qu'elle ne retenait plus. Parce qu'ils revenaient, toujours, déchirant sa gorge et son âme qui ne cherchait qu'à s'enfuir. Qu'à survivre. Elnöra n'essayait plus de comprendre ; elle ne faisait que lutter. Elle n'avait plus d'énergie pour autre chose. Cette impression que... plus rien ne la retenait **ici**, cette envie de tout foutre en l'air, de partir sans pour autant s'en aller. Décoller. Et peut-être même voler. Elle avait tant envie d'y croire.

« Yvänn... »

Une nouvelle fois ce mot, ces quelques sons inconnus qui lui paraissaient pourtant familiers. Elle les avait sans doute entendus quelque part, ou même inventés. Elle en était capable ; ça lui ressemblait tellement. Enfin... Selon les autres.

L'étau se resserra. Les autres. Ces autres, impossibles à définir. Malheureusement inoubliables. Trop adultes et implacablement enfantins, car presque inconscients ; de leurs gestes et leurs paroles ; inconscients du mal qu'ils pouvaient faire. Et cette obligation de ne pas les haïr. Paraître bien aux yeux des Autres, les habitants d'Ici. Elle ne pouvait les détester. Quand bien même, elle n'en aurait pas été capable. Tout était si difficile. Ici. C'était déjà dur d'y être coincée sans but, avec une conduite bien précise à adopter ; pourquoi fallait-il, en plus, qu'elle ne sache pas où était sa place ? Sa **vraie** place. Elle sentait, au fond d'elle, que quelque chose lui manquait et rien de ce qu'on lui apportait ne pouvait combler ce vide. Elle n'était pas malheureuse, mais elle n'était pas heureuse non plus. Elle était... Quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Vraiment rien. Comment avancer si elle ne connaissait même pas sa propre identité ?

De dépit, son poing se déporta violemment vers la gauche, traçant un arc-de-cercle jusqu'au mur qui claqua sous le choc. Elle se sentait tellement frustrée et à part. Une marginale. _La_ marginale, comme Ils se plaisaient à l'appeler. Ni asociale, ni méchante, loin de là. Mais un peu trop rêveuse, un rien naïve et sans doute trop... différente. Selon leurs critères. Selon ce monde, dans lequel elle survivait depuis plus de quinze ans.

Elle avait envie de croire en l'Imagination, en ce possible Ailleurs dont elle ne voyait pas la porte. Peut-être... Peut-être parce qu'elle lui était fermée ? Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue à cette éventualité. Pourquoi ? C'aurait été tellement injuste. La poignée semblait si proche, mais elle ne parvenait pas à la trouver. Elle ne voulait pas devenir aveugle et sourde, comme Eux. Elle n'avait pas envie que les dernières couleurs disparaissent. Elle rêvait de la magie des étincelles, des mots qui guérissent et du pouvoir des étoiles. Ce soleil-ci ne la réchauffait plus et sa vue qui se troublait lui broyait l'estomac d'angoisse. Elnöra étouffait. Elle était seule et ses cauchemars se reflétaient sur les murs de sa chambre. Personne. Des rires moqueurs couraient sur sa peau comme les pattes de dizaines d'araignées. Les larmes traçaient des sillons sur sa peau déjà humide. Et elle avait froid. Froid comme jamais. Un froid paralysant, aussi glacial que ce monde qui ne voulait plus d'elle. Ou peut-être était-ce elle qui ne le supportait plus ; comme une allergie incurable et latente qui empoisonne. Lentement. Qui brûle et qui glace en même temps et qui balaie sur son passage l'espoir et la certitude d'être quelqu'un. Sa respiration se bloqua sur ces sons qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais qui glissaient de sa bouche avec un naturel désespéré et résigné.

« Yvänn... »

Bruit de pas. Dehors. Respiration qui suffoque davantage. Non, il ne fallait pas que sa mère la trouve dans cet état. Personne ne devait la voir. Personne ne pouvait la voir. Elle était seule et sentait sa flamme s'éteindre, petite chose qui la raccrochait encore au monde des rêves. Elle la sentait disparaître.

… Et pourtant...

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt derrière une silhouette sombre. Une silhouette qui semblait irradier au fur et à mesure qu'elle se tournait vers elle. Quelques secondes. Leurs regards se trouvèrent pour la première fois. Presqu'aussi effrayés et surpris l'un que l'autre.

« Tu m'as appelé ? »

Sans qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte, Elnöra respirait à nouveau. Plus librement.

« Oui. Sans doute. »

Il avançait vers elle, ses oreilles pointues attrapant la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Hagards, ses yeux de cristal aux reflets verts observaient leur environnement à la manière d'un enfant. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, Elnöra n'avait pas peur. Plus peur.

« Tu avais besoin de moi ?

– Non.

– Alors pourquoi tu...

– J'ai. Pas j'avais. »

Il avait le plus beau sourire au monde. _**Aux mondes**_. Si pur et doux, si sincère et spontané. A tel point qu'elle le sentit naître sur ses propres lèvres, l'espace d'un instant. Un instant qui était aussi précieux qu'une promesse.

« Tu es...

– Oui, c'est moi.

– Et tu es là parce que...

– Tu m'as appelé. Mais tu te répètes.

– Parce que je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

Elle sentit sa voix se briser. Un peu trop aigüe et cassée. Parce qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle avait peur d'y croire. Même s'il était là, comment aurait-il pu y changer quoi que ce soit ? Elle doutait et il le sentit. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur son lit, à hauteur de ses jambes à nouveau allongées.

« Qui... Qui es-tu ?

– Tu le sais très bien et tu l'as toujours su.

– Pourquoi... n'es-tu pas venu avant ?

– Parce que tu ne m'avais jamais appelé.

– J'avais peur.

– De quoi ?

– De leurs réactions. »

Il se pencha en avant et dit avec une complicité qui semblait avoir toujours existé entre eux :

« Et pourquoi devrait-on leur dire ? »

Cette question était si juste et simple qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse à fournir. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait semblait alléger le poids qui empêchait son cœur de battre. Elle avait encore peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve.

« Tu n'es pas seul ? Je veux dire... D'autres personnes ont-elles besoin de toi ? »

Un rire éclata dans la pièce et, sans le réaliser, les larmes d'Elnöra s'évaporèrent.

« Ils pourraient me voir s'ils acceptaient d'y croire. Ils ont tous quelqu'un comme moi, au fond d'eux, mais ils n'ouvrent pas forcément les yeux assez grands. »

Il lui effleura la joue du dos de la main.

« Tu vois que tu peux y croire. »

Des perles salées réapparurent dans ses yeux dorés. Sans la moindre trace de tristesse, cette fois.

« Yvänn...

– Oui ? »

Cette simple réponse lui souleva le coeur, l'encourageant à se mettre à genoux sur le matelas pour avancer vers lui.

« … Yvänn ?

– Oui, El' ? »

Ce surnom, elle l'aima soudain plus que tout. Aussi fort que tout ce qui le raccrochait à lui.

« Yvänn...

– Je suis là. »

Elle plongea dans ses bras. Pleura, rit, hurla, murmura, se serra, perdit pied, remonta à la surface. Et il la serra, reçut, donna, réagit, consola, encouragea. Répondit. A chaque demande, à chaque soupir qui comportait son prénom. Et il répondrait encore, autant de fois qu'elle le voudrait et tant qu'elle aurait besoin de lui. Tant qu'elle appellerait ce prénom. Ce prénom que lui aussi brûlait d'entendre depuis toujours. Ce prénom qu'elle demanderait, qu'elle souhaiterait, crierait parfois, murmurerait souvent, supplierait, hurlerait, sourirait, penserait. Ce prénom qui résonnerait. Encore et encore.

Comme la toute première fois.

Comme une évidence...

* * *

A mon ange...

2/12/2010.


End file.
